


Trapped in a Web

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, camilla's in the fic so it gets a T rating by default, fefemslashweek2016, it's implied that they have a sexual relationship, prompt: ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena can't seem to disentangle herself from Camilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Web

Selena leaned on the parapets of Castle Krakenburg, staring out over the city of Windmire. After the war, it had begun recovery, especially now under far more competent rule than that of Garon, but it was still a rather gloomy place for a capital city at the sight of it. That said, it was a more relaxing place to be then trapped in her own head, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Even if being trapped there meant being trapped in Camilla's arms and... Selena blushed.

 _But that's the problem, isn't it_ , Selena thought to herself. Camilla. She hadn't meant to - definitely at times didn't want to - but in the end had completely fallen for Camilla. It was just supposed to be a business relationship, a job for her to do while she was here on her mission. The fact that it ended up being a job under Camilla - Selena gulped as she quickly pushed the image out of her head. Camilla had completely corrupted her. 

"Gods, why can't I get her out of my head?!" Selena screamed at the cold, empty night.

"Get who out, my darling? Don't tell me you're thinking about someone other than me," came a response from behind.

Selena froze. She dearly, dearly hoped she didn't hear who she just heard. 

"Oh, don't tell me you're ignoring me now. That'd be too sad to bear," Camilla said as she walked over and stood next to Selena, leaning over the parapets with her. Selena saw out of the corner of her eye that Camilla had thrown on a loose nightgown to come look for her. "I might have to push you off of here if you were trying to break up with me."

"No, no, that's not it at all, Lady Camilla!" Selena turned to face Camilla and wave off the accusation in a panic. "I just... couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Mmm? Is that all?" Camilla replied, staring into Selena's eyes. Selena gulped, but couldn't bring herself to blink. "You can always wake me up if you're having trouble, you know," she finally continued with a cheshire grin. "I'm always willing to give you a nice big hug and rock you back to sleep."

Selena sighed and turned back to the parapets, looking out at the night once more. "Thanks, Lady Camilla, but I don't think that would have done the trick this time." 

"Then what's the matter, my dearest?" Camilla took one of Selena's twintails and started lightly playing with it. "Does it have to do with that Severa woman?"

Selena froze. Internally, her mind was flipping out in full panic mode. Externally, she kept the cool, composed appearance she had practiced maintaining for years. "Who?" she asked with all the nonchalance she could muster.

"Don't play shy with me, now," Camilla replied with a laugh as her grip tightened on Selena's hair. "I heard you whispering about her last night in your sleep." Icicles dripped from her words as she glared.

Selena weighed her options carefully. On one hand, could she... dare she reveal everything to Camilla? On the other, dying was bad for her health, and lying potentially worse.

"Now I do love you, my precious Selena. Oh," Camilla placed her free hand on her heart, "you mean the world to me. Someone as beautiful and capable as you is truly one in ten million. If she's the reason you've been considering leaving me... if it were to turn out that you had been playing me for a fool..." Camilla sniffled and wiped away a tear. "I would be quite cross with you."

Selena gulped. Guess her choice was made for her. "I promise I haven't been playing you for a fool, Lady Camilla. If you'll just let go of my hair, I'll explain everything."

"Good." Camilla let go as her face immediately snapped back to her playful grin. "Then let's talk."

\---

Severa sighed. "And that's how I wound up here. I went around looking for a job, and found myself serving you, as you know."

The two had ended up sitting down against the parapets as Severa explained her past. She had left nothing out - she had decided if she couldn't trust Camilla, who owned her heart and soul, she couldn't trust anyone. Self-preservation did play a large part of it, too.

Camilla nodded. "Hmm. A most interesting story."

"You... do believe me, right?" Severa hadn't ruled out the chance she might still go flying yet.

"Of course I do, silly." Camilla giggled and took Severa's hand in her own. "If you could lie like that you would've been doing it ages ago."

"Hey, come on! I'm totally a good liar-" Severa cut herself off. _Probably the wrong time to brag about it_ she thought, blushing as Camilla broke out into full laughter.

"But thank you, really. It's good to know the full story behind my favorite girl."

Severa stared at the ground. "I'm still your favorite? Even after I hid everything from you?"

"Of course. Come here." Camilla held her arms in front of her, and Severa crawled over to accept the hug and receive a long, deep, kiss. Severa let out a small moan of pleasure as she melted in Camilla's arms, laying her head in Camilla's breasts. Camilla may have corrupted her, but there was no denying she enjoyed being cuddled like this.

"Thanks, Lady Camilla," she whispered.

"Thank you, my dear Severa. So when are we leaving?" she said, patting Severa's head.

Severa blinked. "Leaving? But-"

"I heard it in your voice, there's no way I can convince you to stay. Let's pack our bags and go already."

"But- Lady Camilla-" Severa was at a loss for words. "There's so much for you to take care of here!"

"And I'm sure everyone can handle it just fine," Camilla replied, gently chiding her. "I have a far more important job, and that's making sure my dear Severa stays safe. I couldn't live with the guilt if you got hurt," she added with mock sorrow.

Severa blinked. "So you'll really come?"

Camilla nodded. "Definitely."

Severa got a wicked look on her face. "Let's go now."

\---

Selena and Camilla  
Camilla gave up her royal title and left Nohr in the middle of the night. She and her lover, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after.


End file.
